Small Packages
by LibKat
Summary: Jack O'Neill discovers that good things come in small packages. KidFic! Downsized Daniel and Downsized Vala.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Small Packages Pt. 1

Author: libkat

Email: kathyf_

Guardian: Jack O'Neill

Genre: Gen.

Season: Post season 10. Takes place between Ark of Truth and Atlantis S4.

Category: KidFic. Minimally aware downsized Daniel and Vala.

Series: Small Packages

Rating: PG for some bad language

Status: WIP

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters belong to a bunch of folks who aren't me, darn it. I will return them undamaged when I am finished playing with them.

Jack O'Neill paced the length of the 'gate room one more time waiting for the mechanical spinning to stop and the kawoosh to form. His team … well, SG-1, had radioed that they were coming in early with some sort of problem that Mitchell had been unable to adequately explain through the unreliable, static-y radio transmission from PX-whatever.

Mitchell had been emphatic that there were no injuries, per se, to the people Jack O'Neill valued above all others in this world, or any other. But the atmospheric weirdness that had made Carter so anxious to check out the planet, had garbled most of the rest of the transmission, until Hank had simply ordered SG-1 to double time back to the 'gate and bring their butts on home.

That "per se" was what had Jack worried. Teal'c could always take care of himself and Carter, though having suffered grave injuries in the past, was one most competent officers Jack had ever had the pleasure of commanding. But there had been a twitch along his nerve endings all day, a twitch that had led him to take an Asgard transport beam hop to the SGC for a meeting that was scheduled for a conference call from Washington. It was a twitch Jack recognized from long familiarity.

His Danny senses were tingling.

The last time they had been this bad coincided with Daniel sticking his head into one of those Ancient head sucker things, downloading **Merlin**, for crying out loud, and getting kidnapped by the Wicked Witch of the Ori.

Jack didn't ignore his Danny senses.

Completing his lap of the 'gate room, SFs and techs staying carefully out of his path, Jack came to a stop square at the bottom of the ramp, just beyond the reach of the vortex gushing forth from the stargate. The puddle shimmered with blue light as figures began to emerge.

A high, piping voice filled the air with the order, "Swing!"

What the …

Mitchell and Carter came across the event horizon, a small figure dangling from their extended arms, reaching the uppermost point of an arc. The little person then released their restraining hands and flew halfway down the ramp to land with big grin on his face and a sparkle in his bright blue eyes.

The little boy took in his surroundings in a flash and then, bellowing, "Jack", launched himself towards the stunned O'Neill.

"Oh crap!" Jack thought, heart pounding as the boy/missile came hurtling towards him. But apparently Daddy reflexes are like riding a bike. Jack caught the boy securely in his arms.

Small arms wound around Jack's neck. Little legs tightly wrapped his waist. A soft, sweet-smelling cheek rested a minute against his neck.

The boy pulled back, his face even almost even with Jack's from the vantage point in his arms.

"Jack, Jack, Jack! Where you been?" The boy's pleasure in finding Jack shone in the little face.

"Daniel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Small Packages Pt. 2

Author: libkat

Email: kathyf_

Guardian: Jack O'Neill

Genre: Gen.

Season: Post season 10. Takes place between Ark of Truth and Atlantis S4.

Category: KidFic. Minimally aware downsized Daniel and Vala.

Series: Small Packages

Rating: PG for some bad language

Status: WIP

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters belong to a bunch of folks who aren't me, darn it. I will return them undamaged when I am finished playing with them.

Jack looked down in amazement at the boy in his arms. How the hell had this happened? His six feet tall, 40-something best friend had been transformed somehow into a child of no more than five. Yet he had no doubt that this was Daniel Jackson.

Drawing breath to demand answers from the pair of sheepish Colonels still standing on the 'gate room ramp, Jack couldn't even begin what was sure to be a reaming of epic proportions before the last two members of SG-1 emerged from the puddle.

Teal'c's face was as imperturbable as ever. Yet his strong arm gently held the small form that clutched his shirt so tightly. One large hand cradled a head topped by a wealth of dark curls as the whimpering child hid her face in Teal'c's broad shoulder.

Daniel's bright smile dimmed as he heard the weak sounds of distress being made by … Vala?

Squirming suddenly in Jack's arms, the little boy demanded "Down!" Daniel was a slippery little sucker and Jack lowered him to the floor with more speed than grace.

Daniel shot back up the ramp to Teal'c's side. He reached up to grasp one of Vala's dangling bare feet and shook it gently.

"It's okay, Valy, we home now. Don't cry. Our fambly has us and we home." Daniel patted the impossibly tiny foot, the only part of Vala he could reach.

The dark head rose from Teal'c's shoulder. Huge tear-drenched grey eyes took in the surroundings of the 'gate room and lasered in on Daniel's upturned face.

"'An'el?" That sweet little voice begged for reassurance.

"It's okay, Valy, it's me and we home now." Daniel smiled up at Vala, the smile of a child who knows that he is where he is safe and loved.

Vala's pale little face suddenly turned a horrible shade of green. What Vala had been about to say to Daniel would never be known. Instead she upchucked at least a week's worth of MRE's down onto Daniel's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Small Packages Pt. 3

Author: libkat

Guardian: Jack O'Neill

Genre: Gen.

Season: Post season 10. Takes place between Ark of Truth and Atlantis S4.

Category: KidFic. Minimally aware downsized Daniel and Vala.

Series: Small Packages

Rating: PG for some bad language

Status: WIP

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters belong to a bunch of folks who aren't me, darn it. I will return them undamaged when I am finished playing with them.

Poor Hank hadn't even made it down from the control room before he had to order the clean-up on aisle 3. An exasperated order for SG-1 to report to the infirmary had barely been audible above the duet of wailing that immediately followed the reappearance of Vala's lunch.

Teal'c had already started off the ramp, admirably still holding the crying girl close. Carter, with her lightning quick ability to assess a situation (and looking a little green herself as she glanced at Danny), commented that Teal'c might need help with Vala and beat a swift retreat.

Mitchell had plans to get even with her for that.

Mitchell had heaved a sigh, comparing his own mission stained BDUs with Jack's immaculate Class-A monkey suit.

"I'll do it, sir. What's a little puke between friends?"

Jack was already stripping off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Locker room, I think, Mitchell. Teal'c is going to beat us to the infirmary bathroom."

Mitchell patted the crying boy's back, even as he wrinkled his nose against the smell. "You sure, sir? This might call for a full decontamination."

"Kids are pretty drip-dry, Mitchell. They get dirty too often for anything else."

Jack was amazed by how quickly Daniel got over the trauma of being barfed on. Even before they had reached the elevator (which probably _would_ need a full decon.), Daniel had raised his head from Mitchell's shoulder and was looking about with interest, calling out hello's to the passing personnel and commenting on everything he was seeing to Jack and Mitchell.

"I 'member dis place, Jack. Dis is where we fought bad guys dat time. You 'member, Jack?"

"Hi, Siler, hi! You stay ovver dere. I's all icky. Valy was big sick. But she din't mean to on me."

Siler had not made any move to come closer than smelling distance to Daniel, but Jack thought it was sweet of the boy to warn him away.

And so it went down to the locker room, and through to the showers. Jack's best don't-eff-with-me-I-know-100-ways-to-kill-you-with-a-teaspoon glare silenced anyone who looked as if he were going to protest the presence of an "icky" little boy in the adult male environs.

Once they reached the showers, Mitchell placed his slippery burden gently on the tile floor and with a pleading look, plucked at the front of his jacket.

"Uh, sir …?"

Anticipating this, Jack had stripped almost down to his skivvies as they had walked. "Go get cleaned up, Mitchell. I'll take it from here. Just get me a clean t shirt to put the squirt in after he's fit for company again and a fresh kit for me. "

The cocky fly-boy grin asserted itself on Mitchell's too damn pretty face. "Sir, yes, sir."

The shower had taken way longer, and been more fraught with peril than Jack had anticipated. Whatever memories of his adult life this Daniel retained, he was first and foremost a desert baby. The water falling like rain from the showerhead had been a miracle to the child and he had tried to shinny up the wall, the curtain and Jack to examine it further. The soap and the slippery floor had seemed like the best playground ever to the excitable boy and Jack had not had the heart to speak harshly in the face of such unbridled joy in life. It wasn't until Jack had nearly ended up on his keister that Daniel had calmed down enough to get himself thoroughly washed, shampooed and dried. Jack was soaked to the skin, freezing and desperately in need of wash himself.

By that time, Dr. Lam had sent an orderly to look for them and bring Daniel to the infirmary no matter what his state of dress or cleanliness.

Daniel had loudly refused to go with the orderly, suddenly clinging to Jack. Luckily, Mitchell had finished his ablutions and volunteered to piggy-back Daniel down Lam's domain. After extracting a solemn promise that Jack would be following soon, Daniel allowed himself to be loaded onto Mitchell's back.

Jack was exhausted.


End file.
